


Nightmare

by andrasstaie



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasstaie/pseuds/andrasstaie
Summary: Alina Shepard has been suffering from nightmares ever since Cerberus brought her back. Being alone on Earth has made handling them a little more difficult. Luckily for her, James has come to be a strong presence in her life, and an even better friend than she would have thought.Bah, I'm bad at summaries, but this was a prompt from tumblr for "Tentative kisses given in the dark" with a pairing of my choice. Opted to go for a platonic scenario exploring a bit of Alina and James' history from her time under house arrest.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I know non-shipping things in the fandom isn't always popular, but I hope y'all enjoy!

Alina woke with a start. Scream on her lips and dripping in a cold sweat. Barely awake, she reached for her sniper. Her hand just found it before the door opened and her nightly guard barged in.

“Everything okay in here, Lola?”

Retracting her hand from her weapon, she squeezed her eyes shut and forced a nod. He took a step further into the room and the door closed, darkness sweeping over once again. Only a soft glow of moonlight came in through the windows. Alina opened her eyes again and could see he’d gone stock-still in the midst of the darkness.

“Four-one-two,” she directed. Her voice was soft; weary and almost broken.

Moments later, she could hear the shuffle of his boots across her floor in the pattern directed. Four steps forward, one to his left, and two more forward to reach her bedside. It wasn’t the first time this had happened and, Alina knew, it wouldn’t be the last. Yet each time he hesitated - waited for her guidance so far as she could figure. Or permission. She’d never asked, didn’t plan to. It worked, that was what mattered.

She sat up in bed, pulling her legs a bit closer to her as James sank down on the edge of the bed. He fidgeted with his hands a bit, flexing them over his thighs in an indiscernible pattern.

“Nightmares?” he asked, finally.

Alina sighed. “Visions, too.”

She looked down at her hands, curling them into fists in the blankets. Visions from the Beacon still plagued her; yet tonight the nightmares hit instead. She almost preferred the visions, knew them backward and forward - knew what to expect and what she’d see. Always the same. Easier to cope when it was predictable. These nightmares were a different animal entirely.

“Did you want to talk about it?” His voice was meek for one she knew to be so much more confident.

Mulling it over took but a moment. Alina shook her head. She never had been good at talking about these sorts of things. They were her burdens to bear, not for others to worry about. Especially friends. He opened and closed his mouth a few times and each time tried to begin with what she assumed were to be words of comfort. Or, perhaps, wisdom.

“James.” He stopped, blinking at her in confusion. “Just…” she trailed off with a sigh, “don’t say anything.”

“But-”

“ _Please_. I don’t need… _that_.” She released her blanket to wave one hand as she sought the proper word. Her weary brain failed her, though, and she sighed again.

Slowly, James nodded. She outstretched one hand, then. Watching in the veiled light of the moon as shock and confusion overtook his expression. Alina offered a worn smile, only the corners of her lips tugged up in effort.

“I need a friend, I need…”

Alina worried at her bottom lip, never keen on asking for something like this. After all, how could she just ask him to cuddle with her? She needed something solid, comforting and safe. But asking him felt odd. With Joker he’d always _known._ Read the signs, pulled her close and supported her. James was new. A friend, nonetheless, but _new_. And she, she was the ‘Great Commander Shepard’. A woman that could stare down insurmountable odds and win. An icon - an idol for some.

In an instant, he shook her from her thoughts. The warmth of his hand filled her own and she looked up to him. Nervousness radiated off him in waves, clear and powerful. She offered a grateful smile, tugging slightly on his hand in hopes he’d understand. Confusion, however, started to take over again. Sucking in a breath, she mustered up her courage.

“Would you…” she paused to take another deep breath, “stay with me?”

“Of course, Lola, whatever you need.”

While quickly - eagerly - agreeing, he didn’t budge. She bit her lower lip, squeezing her eyes shut a moment. When she opened them again, she gave another tug to his hand.

“I meant… can you hold me?” Her heart leapt into her throat. She didn’t want him to get the wrong message, but she couldn’t stand the thought of curling up to try and sleep alone.

James stammered a few times, starting and stopping different answers. He couldn’t seem to settle on one, a few excuses coming out as a single, jumbled thought.

Alina tightened her grip on his hand, catching his attention. “James, I’m not asking you to _sleep_ with me.” She slipped her hand away from his and wound it up into the blanket again with the other. “I’m not interested in you like… that. I need a friend, please.”

The light bulb seemed to go off in his head and she could see him nodding. She watched as he leaned down to pull his boots off. They were set on the side of the bed, neat and tidy as she would expect of a soldier like him. As he started to shift, to swing his legs around to lay on the bed with her, Alina wiggled away to allow space. Awkwardly, he remained atop the blanket, but she made no comment. Instead, moving closer again once he’d settled.

He gave her a smile, as best she assumed he could muster through the blushing. It was dark, but she knew. Had spent enough time with James to read him like her crew from the Normandy.

“Thank you,” she murmured.

“Any time.” He paused, took a breath, then added: “but maybe don’t mention this to anyone else?”

Alina had worked her way against his body, tipping her head up to peer at him as best she could. Craning her neck up, she planted a light, gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Mr. Vega.”

He laughed, low and gentle. The tension and awkwardness easing off as he did so, as did her own tension begin to fade as he encircled her with one arm. She draped one arm over his chest, feeling the stress fade further away. But she didn’t put her head down immediately, propped up on one elbow watching him.

Tentatively, he shifted and leaned down to place a careful kiss on her brow. She knew some sweat lingered and she cringed a bit. James backed off immediately, closing his eyes and cursing under his breath.

“Hey, no. It’s okay.” She poked him in the side until he opened his eyes to look at her again. “I feel bad. I’m sweaty.”

When he closed his eyes this time, he ended up covering his mouth to stifle a potentially loud, hearty laugh.

“You being sweaty is probably the last thing we should worry about.”

When he’d finally reigned his amusement in, his words brought a bit of comfort back to the room. Alina nodded, her head bobbing wearily. He gently brushed some hair away from her forehead, leaving one more careful kiss in his wake.

“Get some rest; I’ll be here when you wake up.”


End file.
